


Punishing Draco

by FatallyAddicted2Smut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatallyAddicted2Smut/pseuds/FatallyAddicted2Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Bella is in charge of Draco's punishment and her husband helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Draco

The blond wizard was sobbing incoherently on the stone floor at Bellatrix's feet. He had endured the first three _crucios_ from his aunt quite well but the fourth one brought the most pain and he couldn't stop the tears that time.

Bellatrix walked around her nephew who was in now in a fetal position. She poked him with one of her pointy-toed boots, pushing him over onto his back. She cackled as he tried to scuttle away from her. "Now, now sweet boy. You know there is no escape. You must take your punishment."

Her husband, Rodolphus, stood in the corner of the cell palming his erection through his trousers. He quite enjoyed watching his wife's performance. He was even more worked up than usual as he was going to be helping with this one rather than just observing.

The raven-haired witch knelt next to Draco's head and brushed his hair back from his sweaty brow and cooed sweetly at him. He attempted to jerk away and she fisted his locks tightly. "Stop making this harder on yourself," Bellatrix hissed. "I'm only doing this because I _love_ you. Our Lord is doing you a kindness. He wants you to learn your lesson." She stood back up and pointed her wand at the young man. " _Crucio_."

Draco's body convulsed as the curse hit him. He cried out from the pain and begged for it to stop. He truly felt as if he would die from the punishment his crazy aunt was doling out to him.

Bellatrix watched as the Malfoy heir screamed, cried, and pleaded for it to stop. She was delighted when the front of his pants became wet. He had pissed himself. She had broken him down this far and it was such a _thrill_. The Dark Lord would be pleased with this memory. Pleased enough to reward his most loyal Death Eater, she hoped.

Rodolphus pulled out his thick cock and fisted it slowly as he continued to watch his witch torture her nephew. The brat was finally getting what he deserved as far as he was concerned.

Bellatrix sent a spell at the blond still writhing at her feet that removed his clothing and left him naked. Before he could react, another spell had him bound to the floor on his hands and knees, vulnerable to whatever the depraved witch wanted to do to him.

She licked her lips and stole a look over to her husband. His eyes were on the shackled teen as he continued to work his manhood. She grinned maliciously and ran her fingertips down his spine until she caressed his backside. 

The boy fought against the restraints with a new fear. He had seen some of the punishments before and while he knew his aunt was unhinged, he had never once thought she would do anything sexual to him, her own nephew.

"Come now, pet. You must accept your punishment like a good boy,“ She lulled. She knelt behind him and kneaded his pale buttocks. She enjoyed how he tensed as she continued to rub and squeeze him. She snuck a hand between his legs and yanked his flaccid penis.

Draco fought harder when he felt her hand on his manhood. "Please don't. I'll do anything, just please stop," Draco implored. Bellatrix just laughed in response and continued to subject him to her perverse punishment.

Rodolphus stepped out of the darkened corner and into the boy's vision. He laughed at the startled look upon Draco's tear stained face. "Time to make you a useful follower," The tall wizard dropped to his knees and gripped the base of his dick with one hand while he yanked the blond's hair and pulled his head back with the other. "Open up for Uncle," He demanded as he rubbed his erection against the teen's lips.

Draco clenched his jaw and tried to move his mouth away from his uncle's cock. Bellatrix harshly twisted his soft member. He gasped and his uncle took advantage of his parted lips and rammed his tool in as far as he could.

Rodolphus slapped the blond's face harshly. "Don't you fucking dare bite me, pet."

Draco continued to cry as the licentious wizard forced his hard on down his throat. He tried to breathe through his nose, but because he had cried for so hard and long, it was difficult. Rodolphus didn't want the brat to pass out so he took his wand out of its holster and used a spell that cleared all the mucus out of his nose. Once done, he dug both of his hands into the teen's skull and drove his sizable cock into the wet mouth.

Bellatrix was quite pleased with her husband's participation. She had loosened her hold on Draco's member and instead, stroked it. She placed the tip of her wand between his arse cheeks and cast a lubricating spell. Once that was accomplished, she placed her wand on the floor and ran her fingers over the tight rosebud that clenched when she touched it. "Tell me, nephew. Do you still have your cherry back here or did you let one of your mates pop it?" The cruel witch taunted. She jammed one finger into the taut opening. Draco bucked and only succeeded in taking his uncle's erection deeper in his throat.

Rodolphus took his dick out of the blond's mouth and commanded, "Lick my bollocks." Draco stuck out his tongue and poked it at the wrinkly skin of the other man's sac. "Bella, I think our nephew has done this before or maybe he's just a natural. Like his father,” He chuckled and patted Draco's head. "Lick 'em, boy. Slobber them up!" The humiliated teen tongued his uncle's balls more firmly and prayed that his ordeal would be over soon.

Bellatrix pressed a second finger in the boy's hole. "That's it. Let Auntie in there. I know you like it because you've gotten hard,” She sneered as she increased the pace. "That's a good boy. Suck your uncle's cock while I fuck you with my fingers."

Draco didn't want this. He hated what they were doing to him and he was mortified at how his body reacted to the treatment. He whimpered as the lewd witch added a third finger to his abused arsehole. Rodolphus stuffed his rigid length back into Draco's mouth and forced it all the way inside his throat. The blond gagged and tried to move his head back but his uncle held him down on it.

Bellatrix shrieked in delight and put a fourth finger into his arse. As she fucked his back hole, she fisted his stiff cock. "That's it, Draco. Show us how much you love being a Death Eater slag."

Rodolphus began shunting his dick in and out of the wet mouth, treating it like a cunt. He reached his long arms around and grabbed the teen's nipples roughly. The older wizard pinched and pulled them and caused the embarrassed boy to moan.

The lascivious witch tucked her thumb towards the palm of her hand and squeezed it into Draco's rectum. The tight ring of muscle stretched around the widest part of her hand until she was sunk in up to her wrist. The blond arched his back and snapped his hips to try and dislodge his aunt's hand from inside of him. Bellatrix curled her fingers and formed a fist in his anal cavity. "Do you feel that?" She pumped her clenched hand in and out of his boy pussy, making it squelch. "This will make it easier for next time, pet."

Draco was beaten. He stopped fighting and just allowed his body to be used. Rodolphus roared and spurted his thick cream into his nephew's mouth. The teen swallowed reflexively which prolonged his uncle's pleasure.

Bellatrix watched her husband finally pull out of her nephew's mouth and she increased the pace of her arm while putting more pressure on his cock. "That's a good boy. Cum while my fist is fucking you. Cum for us," She demanded.

To Draco's shame, he did. He yelled out as his aunt wanked him to completion while still invading his arse with her arm. The perverted witch squealed in ecstasy as she felt his anal muscles convulse. The surge of power that flowed through her from manipulating an orgasm from his suffering was delicious. She pulled her hand out of his arse and stood. 

Draco was crying but silently now. He didn't dare say anything as he didn't want to incite the unstable witch to do more to him. He just wanted to be released from his restraints and let out of the cell so he could go to his room.

Rodolphus leered at the boy and left the cell. His wife wiped her hands in the platinum hair of her nephew and used her wand to release him from the shackles. "You've done well. I'm sure that The Dark Lord will approve,” Bellatrix moved towards the door. "I suggest you get some rest, Draco. You'll need it for later," She stepped out of the door and right before shutting it behind her, she called out, "I'm sure you'll do well in your new position as a Death Eater whore."

Draco crawled over to the straw mat and collapsed upon it. Sobs wracked his body as he realized his punishment wasn't near done. He could only pray to Merlin that Potter would win and destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Or death. Whichever came first.

 

~The End~


End file.
